Ladies Weekend
by trace619
Summary: Two busy careers and four children doesn't always leave Alex and Olivia the time they'd like to spend with one another. They love their jobs, and they definitely love their family, but they also crave that alone time. Just trying to work it all out can be exhausting enough. A little weekend getaway may be all they need. A short story based in the Through the Years universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this has been nagging at me for a few weeks and I had to get it out so I could continue to focus on my other story. This is set within my Through the Years universe, but it is not necessary to have read that before reading this. Since the kids have had a day out with their Moms it is only fitting the ladies get a day, or a weekend, to themselves as well. I hadn't really thought about this but my partner in crime Little Miss Nicap pointed out the ladies should get some time away so here we are. There will be at least one more chapter to this, maybe two, it just depends on how the next chapter goes. I do already have chapter two started and hope to update it soon. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex parked the car in front of their brownstone and sighed as she glanced at the home. It had been a long day, and it was only Monday, as much as she loved her family she couldn't face going inside just yet. She closed her eyes and sighed as she laid her head back against the seat. The silence was short lived however by her ringing phone, the blonde groaning as she recognized it was a number from the DA's office. She squeezed her eyes closed and covered them as she reluctantly answered.

Laura was in the kitchen cleaning up from the kids having dinner when she heard the door slam. She walked down the hall in time to see Alex toss her coat, purse and briefcase onto the couch before collapsing into a chair. "Rough day?"

Alex ran her hands over her face "I just need five minutes where I don't have to speak to anyone."

Recognizing the look on her daughter's face Laura lightly pat her on the shoulder and dimmed the lights before leaving the room. Knowing the kids would soon come to great their mother she intercepted them and asked them to give her some quiet time before saying hi. Joey returned to his room where he was doing his homework while the twins and Noah returned to the dining room where they had been coloring.

Alex breathed deeply as she tried to relax but it wasn't happening. She was aware of her mom telling her there was a glass of wine on the coffee table, it was all she could do to pick it up and take a sip. Finally after a couple sips she felt her body slowly beginning to relax. She tried telling herself that sentencing on her current case was day after tomorrow, and then this would be behind her. It wasn't like she hadn't had difficult cases in the past, she had, but this one just seemed to wear on her more. It also didn't help that both Buchannan and Calhoun were her opposing counsel. Feeling like she was now suitable company she stood and headed in search of her children. If there was one thing in the world that could sooth her soul it was hugs from her babies.

"Mommy!" All three shouted as the blonde entered the dining room.

"Hey babies!"

"I not baby." Noah said as he stood on his chair and held his arms out.

"You're a big boy Noah," she replied bringing a smile to his face "But you'll always be my baby." she moved around the table to hug each of the twins "You're all my babies."

After greeting the kids, stopping in Joey's room to see how his day had been, Alex headed to her bedroom. She sent a quick text to Olivia to ask when she might be home then changed into some comfortable clothes.

Olivia turned the corner at the end of their street as the text from Alex appeared. She'd had a horrible day but she felt relieved knowing Alex was home. Between work and taking care of the kids it felt like they'd hardly seen one another in weeks. Upon entering the house though she had to take a deep breath. She had gone from the sounds of a busy squad room to the chaotic sounds of a home with four kids. Granted, she wouldn't trade her family for anything, but a little peace and quiet at the end of a long day did sound good from time to time.

After receiving her welcome home hugs and kisses, Olivia headed upstairs to change then came back down in search of her wife. Alex was in the kitchen with her mom discussing their schedules for the next couple days. Lucy was still their backup, and helped out occasionally, but Laura was still her grandchildren's primary babysitter. Alex had once asked if she felt she was still capable of caring for the kids now that she was getting older…it was the last time Alex asked that question.

"Hey baby." Olivia said, giving the blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not so fast." Alex said as she pulled her back for a slightly longer kiss.

Both grinned at one another then Olivia walked over to the counter to heat the plate of leftovers Laura had made for her.

"So, Noah has a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon, will you be able to take him? It's just a well visit."

"Sure can, already on my calendar." The older woman finished her cup of tea as she was about to leave.

"Wait, you're not taking him?" Olivia asked as she took a seat on a barstool at the island.

"I can't tomorrow."

"Why not?"

Alex looked as if the answer was obvious "I have sentencing on Wednesday, I'll be prepping all day tomorrow as well as meeting with the victim's family who will be making an impact statement." Not getting any response she continued "Why don't you take him?"

"I can't Alex, I have a meeting with Dodds tomorrow afternoon."

"So I need to rearrange my schedule but you don't?" Alex leaned forward on the counter, her courtroom voice taking over.

Olivia sat up straighter "You know what would happen if I cancelled on Dodds. He hates me enough as it is." Both seemed to back off at that comment. Alex knew how much Mike's death still weighed on the brunette, even if it was almost a year since the Sergeant had passed.

"I know Liv, but I can't just cancel on the victims."

"We always said one of us would be at his appointments."

"Hey!" Laura was now standing at the end of the counter between the pair. Both ladies jumped when they saw the same look they got as kids when they got out of hand. Alex stood up while Olivia sat up straighter. "I said I've got it. I've taken all of them to doctor appointments when you two couldn't, both sick and well visits. Besides," she smirked "He has more fun with Grandma anyway."

"I just hate we're putting this off on you." Olivia sighed.

"You've known me most your life Olivia, you should know by now that if I don't want to do something I won't do it."

Olivia nodded in agreement, she knew without a doubt if Laura Cabot didn't want to do something she wasn't going to do it.

Laura looked between the couple, both looking exhausted "Now, what's with you two? Lately you just look so tired and you argue easier than normal." She chose her next words carefully "Are you two okay?"

Alex and Olivia's eyes went wide as they looked to one another "What?!" they asked in unison.

Now the older woman looked concerned "Are you two okay?"

"Oh God, Mom!" Alex took Laura's hand in her own while reaching over for Olivia's "We're fine." She chanced a look at her wife and saw agreement in Olivia's eyes "We are good, Mom…I promise."

"We are Laura." Olivia squeezed her shoulder "We may argue from time to time, but we love each other just as much now as we did when we had our commitment ceremony all those years ago." She looked over at Alex and smiled "If anything, I love her even more now."

"I know you love each other, I do, it just made me worry."

"Well don't worry about us." Alex smiled "We're not going anywhere."

The tension having lifted from the room, Olivia went back to eating while Alex began to fix her own plate.

"I'm glad to hear that." Laura waited a moment before continuing "So, when's the last time you two got laid?"

"What?!"

"Mom, seriously?!"

The older woman shrugged. "Well, you've said you're okay and I believe you, but obviously something is causing this tension. And I know you have a lot with work and kids, but that's not all of it."

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Alex huffed.

"Alex, honey, it's perfectly natural. I mean, your Dad and I sometimes had dry spells throughout our marriage."

"Oh my God, we are not having this conversation." Olivia groaned as she ran her hands over her face.

"I'm just saying," she held her hands up "I know it's hard to make time for one another when you have kids."

"You only had one, Mom."

Laura smiled and leaned into Olivia "Technically that's true, but about eight years after you were born I suddenly had two girls."

Olivia wrapped her arms around the older woman and smiled, fighting tears as she looked at a smiling Alex.

"Here's the thing, even if it's not sex, are you making time for one another? I mean even if it's just to sit quietly with each other and do nothing."

"We try to." Olivia replied.

"Sometimes we just curl up on the couch or in bed and watch a little TV after the kids are in bed."

"One of my favorite things," Olivia began smiling "Is curling up next to Alex when she's reading in bed." At that Alex smiled as well. "She'll be propped up against the pillows, and I'll lay next to her and just watch her. Sometimes I'll rest my head on her lap, and once in a while she'll read to me if I'm interested in what she's reading." The brunette's voice going softer, tears starting to fill her eyes as well as Alex's "But my favorite part, is how she always runs her fingers through my hair. It doesn't matter if I'm next to her or my head is in her lap, she runs her fingers through my hair and it's so relaxing."

"It's relaxing for me too."

"See?" Laura smiled brightly, she had to fight her own tears at the amount of love shared between the two younger women. "This is what I'm talking about, just being together."

The rest of the evening felt a little lighter as they spent time with the kids before getting them ready for bed. Olivia taking Presley and giving her bath, then Alex taking Landon and Noah for theirs, both spending some time with Joey finding out how his day had been. Now as they were about to get in bed Olivia pulled Alex into her arms and held her tight "I'm sorry for being so snappy earlier."

"So am I." Alex ran her hands over her wife's back then pulled back to look her in the eye "It's been a rough few weeks for us both." She kissed the brunette lightly "So, how bad was it today?"

"Well, Amanda and Carisi were at each other's throats several times today. Then I had to deal with the brass over a recent case." Alex raised her eyebrow in question "Don't worry, its fine now. Then Fin comes in and tells me that Barba denied a warrant, so I had to go deal with that."

"Oh, so that's why he was snappier than usual this afternoon when I ran into him?"

Olivia chuckled "No, that was probably after Amanda had a round with him over one of her cases. I met with him just before I came home. So, not only did I have to fight with him over why he denied Fin, which he shouldn't have, I also had listen to him gripe about Amanda." She sighed "Which, in her defense she was right."

"So, you told him he was wrong twice today." She smirked.

"Twice in about twenty minutes."

Alex simply stared for a moment then shook her head "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mom was right earlier."

Olivia chuckled "I can't believe you said it either."

"We do need to spend more time together, even if it's just like this."

"Mmm hmm." Olivia leaned in for a kiss "Maybe we can spend more time together in the other sense as well."

"I know, it's been what…two weeks?"

"Whenever Joey had the stomach bug." She nodded her head back and forth "So yeah, about two weeks." It was the first night in a while they'd both been home early. The evening was flirtatious and both knew what was going to happen the minute the kids were in bed. Things were just getting started, when they heard Joey's footsteps running down the hall followed by a heaving sound coming from the bathroom. Both climbed from bed and spent the rest of the night alternating caring for their oldest. "That was over a week ago, and it was a couple days before that we…had some fun." A mischievous grin on Olivia's face.

Alex pushed the brunette back on the bed and settled next to her. "What do you say we have some fun now?" as she placed kisses along Olivia's neck.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"Momma?"

Both froze as Landon's sweet voice came through the bedroom door.

With no answer he continued, adding a knock "Mommy?"

"Oh balls!" Alex groaned as she dropped her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia chuckled at her wife's choice of words, but groaned as she saw Alex's cami had slipped low enough that the top of her nipple was now showing. "I think oh boobs would be a more appropriate phrase." Nodding toward the exposed breast.

Alex fixed her shirt as she sat up, grinned with a shake of her head then kissed the brunette quickly. "Come on in buddy."

Their little boy entered the room wearing his Batman pajamas and a sad look in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked.

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay." Olivia leaned over and held him close. Feeling him start to relax a bit in her arms she pulled back. "Come on, I'll go tuck you in and wait till you fall asleep. Okay?"

"No, I wanna sleep with you and Mommy."

The couple looked to one another, both knew tonight wasn't going to be their night…again.

"Landon, why don't you at least try to sleep in your own bed? You'll be fine." Alex tried. "Momma and I will both sit with you till you're asleep."

"No." he started to whine. "I'm scared." then with those puppy dog eyes "Please let me sleep with you."

Just like Olivia had trouble saying no to Presley and her blue eyes, Alex had trouble saying no to the adorable brown eyes of their son "Oh all right." She grabbed the phone as Olivia helped him settle in the middle of the bed "I'll be right back." she said to the questioning brunette.

Alex stepped into their bathroom and pushed the door up, dialing a number she'd know all her life. "Mom?"

Olivia chuckled to herself as she realized what her wife was doing.

"No, we're all fine." She sighed "Here's the deal, can you watch the kids this weekend?" she groaned at the teasing she was receiving. "Mom, again, I'm not discussing our sex life with you." she peeked out the door and saw Olivia trying not to laugh. "Thanks Mom, we owe you." another groan at a teasing remark "Love you too Mom." She quickly hung up.

"I guess she's gonna give us a hard time?"

"How long have you known her?" Alex deadpanned. She looked down at their boy who was drifting off to sleep. She leaned in and kissed his forehead then kissed Olivia goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia settled down to go to sleep. The thoughts from earlier coming back to her and she had to force them away considering their son was next to them. "Hey, do you think your Mom could take them starting Thursday?" she waggled her eyebrows "Give us a four day weekend?"

Alex grinned brightly "Oh, I'm sure she would."

"Head up to your Mom's place in the Hamptons for the weekend?"

Alex kissed her again then whispered "Me and you alone for four days? I can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for your response to this story! So glad you like it! I wasn't sure if it would be two or three chapters, but there will be a third chapter. Not sure how long before I have it up, but there definitely will be one. Just a heads up, while this story is rated T this chapter should have an M rating. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Olivia made her way down the hall of the DA's office she kept her sunglasses on and her head down. Alex had to go into the office for a bit that morning and Olivia had stopped to pick her up for the weekend getaway. Her only hope was that she wouldn't be deterred by anyone she knew. She was nearing Alex's office when a familiar voice called out.

"Lieutenant!"

"Oh God!" she groaned then turned to see Barba approaching "Counselor."

He glanced down at her casual outfit; dark jeans, a purple V-neck long sleeve pullover and tennis shoes. "Casual Friday a day early?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not working today Barba."

"I know, I just called the precinct and Fin informed me you were out till Monday." He waited for a response and not receiving one he smirked "Weekend getaway with the family?"

"No, a weekend away with my wife." she started to walk away "So don't call me!"

"Duly noted!"

Arriving at the blonde's office, Olivia leaned against the door frame and watched her wife. Knowing she would only be finishing paperwork Alex had opted for casual as well, wearing a Harvard sweatshirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and Olivia couldn't help but notice how young her wife looked. "Hey gorgeous."

Alex looked up and smiled "Hey hot stuff!"

Olivia laughed at the name Alex had called her early on in her career. She walked over and kissed the other woman lightly then looked at her desk "Ready to go?"

"Just a couple more minutes."

Ten minutes later they were walking hand in hand out of the DA's office. "The Mustang?" Alex asked excitedly when she saw the classic car parked just down the street.

"Yeah." Olivia grinned "I figured we might as well since we weren't toting our herd with us."

Alex laughed loudly "Good point."

Olivia bumped her shoulder "Plus, I just thought it'd be fun. Feel like a couple kids again."

"Ladies."

Both looked up to see Barba standing at the coffee cart. The attorney was smiling, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"We're not working Barba!" Alex replied.

"I've already heard that once!" he watched as Olivia opened the passenger door for the blonde "Have fun this weekend!" his smile widening.

"You can count on it!" Alex shouted as she smacked Olivia's backside.

Olivia blushed as she heard Barba laugh loudly before turning toward the courthouse. She got in the car and looked to Alex who was beaming. She leaned over and kissed her wife quickly "Ready to get this weekend started?"

"Let's blow this joint!"

Putting the car in gear, and unable to help herself, Olivia squealed the tires as she pulled onto the street, leaving the city and a laughing Barba behind.

* * *

Once out of the city they stopped for gas, then further onto Long Island they stopped for lunch at an old-fashioned drive-in they liked to frequent on trips to and from the Hamptons. Before leaving the drive-in Olivia decided to lower the top on the classic convertible for the rest of their drive. It was mid-April, the air still a little cool, but a bright sun shone above them on the cloudless day.

As Olivia sped past a newly renovated park Alex hit her arm "Oh my God! Do you remember that place?"

Olivia looked a little puzzled for a moment before a smile spread across her face "Yeah, it used to be a little wooded area with a few picnic areas." She smiled "It was also a nice little place you could park and no one would see you." she waggled her eyebrows as she remembered one summer night in particular when they were teens.

Alex threw her head back and looked at the sky as she laughed "God, can you imagine if my Mom knew what we did in the back of her car that night?"

"Well, knowing her she'd have some smart remark now. Back then, she would've probably flipped her lid." She continued to laugh as she made the turn onto the street where the vacation home was located "Do you remember a few weeks after that, and your Grandma was visiting?"

Alex began laughing again.

"Your Dad and Grandma was riding up front, while we and your Mom was in the back." the brunette cackling now "I had to keep my head down so she wouldn't see me blushing or trying to hide my grin."

"Oh my gosh, I know! Even worse, I was afraid Dad would figure it out." the mood dropped a bit at the mention of John, as well as the memories of the early years of their relationship. "I'm pretty sure he knew we were having sex by that point, but he would've had a stroke had he known he was driving the car we'd done it in."

Olivia pulled into the driveway of the house. Putting the car in park she reached over and took Alex's hand, both were smiling but it was bittersweet. "You okay?"

Alex sighed as she nodded, it had been over twenty years since her Dad died "It still hurts."

"I know baby." they were quiet for a moment then Olivia grinned "Hey, what do you say for dinner tonight we go out to that little restaurant he liked?"

"The one near the beach?" Alex brightened a bit.

"Yeah, the one your Mom used to complain about when he took us to it. Remember? It was greasy burgers, everything that is bad for you…but God it was good!"

"We are so going tonight!"

Inside the house they took a moment to quickly check to make sure everything was okay since Laura last visited. "You know," Alex shouted from the kitchen "We really should've stopped at the grocery store first instead of having to go back later." She jumped slightly when she felt Olivia step up behind her.

Olivia slipped her arms around the blonde's waist and whispered "We are here alone and you're worried about going to the grocery store?"

Alex shivered at the brunette's breath on her ear "Well…we could go to the store, then come back here and enjoy being alone." she turned in Olivia's arms and pulled her close "We have all weekend."

Olivia placed her hands on Alex's waist and pushed her back against the island in the middle of the kitchen "Nope, can't wait." She lifted the blonde onto the counter and stepped between her legs as she leaned in for a kiss. Feeling Alex's hands gravitate to her hips and squeeze only urged the brunette on. She pulled Alex's sweatshirt over her head then quickly went to work on the button of her jeans.

Alex kicked her shoes off as she lifted her hips from the counter to aid in the removal of her clothing. Her breath already increasing she looked her wife in the eye, a smirk on her lips "I thought you felt doing it in the kitchen was gross?"

Olivia grabbed a dish towel from the drawer and urged Alex to lift her hips again, slipping the towel under her. "We'll sanitize the counter later." Earning a laugh from the blonde.

"Oh God!" Alex moaned when Olivia began kissing down her neck as she ran her hands along her thighs. She leaned back on the counter, propping herself up on her arms.

Olivia reached up and unhooked Alex's front clasp bra "I gotta see 'em." she then dropped to her knees in front of the counter and pulled Alex's hips to the edge. She took a moment to run her hands along Alex's long legs as she took in the sight before her, then blowing her breath across Alex's sensitive skin causing her wife's hips to jump. Olivia chuckled as she leaned in placing her mouth where she'd wanted to be for days.

A long, low moan escaped Alex's lips as her head dropped back. Her feet shuffled around until she was able to find a bar stool to prop them on which only spread her legs wider giving Olivia better access. "Oh God!" she groaned as she felt Olivia's tongue work its magic. "You. Are. So. Good. At. This."

"Well, I do aim to please." Olivia grinned. She placed light kisses along Alex's inner thighs "Plus, I've had a lot of practice." then sinking her tongue into the blonde as far as she could.

"I'm almost there." Alex whispered while stifling a moan.

"We're alone, remember?" Olivia said between licks and kisses "No worries of little ears hearing us." she looked up and made eye contact with the blonde "I want to hear you." then circled her tongue around Alex's clit while her right hand traveled up to squeeze Alex's breast.

"Oh shit!" Alex called out. "Liv…baby…please…I need to come!"

Olivia grinned to herself before latching her lips onto her wife's most sensitive spot and sucking as she lightly flicked it with her tongue. She could tell by Alex's breathing and the trembling in her legs, that her climax was imminent. She wrapped both arms around Alex's upper thighs to attempt to keep the blonde's hips in place.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Alex cried as her orgasm took over. She felt her legs automatically try to close but her wife's strong arms were preventing it, which only caused the sensations to intensify. Feeling as if she were about to pass out she reached down and grabbed Olivia's hair "Stop! Please stop!" She felt Olivia pull back. Alex looked down while gasping for air to see a self-satisfied smirk on her wife's face. "Holy hell that was amazing!"

Olivia used the towel to clean herself up quickly then stood to watch the blonde. Alex had now laid back over the counter as she continued to breathe deeply. She gently cleaned her wife, chuckling as her sensitive body would jump slightly at her touch. Olivia then leaned over Alex and grinned "Feel better?"

Alex sat up and pulled her in for a passionate kiss "I feel amazing!" when the kiss finally broke Alex pushed Olivia back and slid off the counter. She tossed her bra to the floor with the rest of her clothing and took Olivia by the hand "Your turn Lieutenant."

Olivia had tried to shed her clothing as they headed upstairs but Alex wouldn't allow it. Once inside their bedroom Alex took her time undressing her wife, making sure to kiss every bit of skin as it became exposed. By the time she was naked Olivia was sure one little touch from the blonde and it would be over, her body was tingling all over. She lay back on the bed, Alex cuddled against her side, while the blonde ran her fingers over her body. "I swear Alex, I'm right there."

Alex chuckled as she kissed each of Olivia's breasts again. "Ah, ah, ah sweetheart, not yet. I want to give you the same pleasure I received." She grinned as Olivia quickly spread her legs. Alex slid down and loved her wife slowly with her mouth. Knowing that probably wasn't exactly what the brunette needed she rose up to look Olivia in the eye while circling her opening with one finger "Are you ready?"

Olivia wrapped her legs around Alex's body "Always."

Alex watched the expressions that spread across Olivia's features as she slowly worked one finger in and out of her before gently adding a second.

"God, Alex!" she called out, as moans of varying intensity escaped her lips.

Alex purposely avoided Olivia's most sensitive area, hoping to draw out the pleasure. She placed a few kisses on Olivia's face, along her neck and across her chest, but pulled back preferring to watch her beautiful wife.

"Please Alex, more."

"As you wish." Alex whispered while slipping a third finger into the brunette.

Olivia's breathing was ragged, she clinched the sheets with one hand while the other wrapped around Alex's body trying to bring her closer. "Please baby, please." her expression almost pained at the need for release.

Alex leaned in close "Like you said, it's just us, no one can hear us. I want to hear you." she kissed Olivia, her tongue sliding against the brunette's "I want to hear you…" she placed her lips next to Olivia's ear and whispered " _Scream._ " she began rubbing her thumb quickly across the top of Olivia's clit, just as she knew her wife liked.

A scream like Alex hadn't heard in a while tore from Olivia's lips as her orgasm raced through her, along with a string of profanities and unintelligible words. Alex kept up her pace as she watched her wife, not wanting to stop until Olivia wanted her to. It was a few seconds later that Olivia came again, this time Alex came right along with her. It was then that Alex felt Olivia's hand on her own, the signal to stop.

Alex collapsed on top of the brunette and slowly pulled her hand free. They lay there holding one another, both struggling for air. "You want me to move?" Alex asked breathlessly.

"Don't you dare." Olivia wrapped her arms tighter.

They were quiet for a bit before Olivia let out a low chuckle "That was more than worth the wait."

"Definitely."

"But I had two and you only had one, that's not fair." She tilted her head to look at Alex who was placing light kisses on her chest.

"Not true." She grinned wolfishly "I had a second one when you did, just watching you did it for me."

It was only a matter of minutes before they were sound asleep.

* * *

Later that evening they were seated inside the Salty Dog, a little hole in the wall diner that was one of John's favorites. The place was still ran by the same family that ran it when Alex was a kid. They hadn't visited for a while and the owners were happy to see them, also asking them to stop by with the kids when they were all in town again.

Alex started on her fish and chips as she watched Olivia dig into her greasy bacon cheeseburger "You know, you're probably gonna regret that by tomorrow morning."

Olivia grinned "I probably will but right now I don't care, I'm starving!"

"Of course you are, so am I, I think we worked off every calorie we've eaten this week."

"And we'll probably work off many more before we go home." Olivia replied with her signature smirk.

After dinner they stopped by the Whole Foods market to stock up for the rest of their stay. "It's kinda weird, isn't it?"

"What is?" Alex asked as she perused the fresh seafood for diner ideas.

"Grocery shopping without the kids." Olivia looked at a little boy and girl putting items in their shopping cart. "Not having four different voices begging you for something."

"It's kinda nice." Alex ordered some salmon and shrimp from the man working the counter then turned to face her wife. "It's kinda lonely too." Her expression bittersweet.

Whether it was done consciously, or subconsciously, both picked out treats they knew their kids loved. Alex choosing chocolate covered pretzels Noah and Landon liked while Olivia chose Joey and Presley's favorite cookies.

"I really want some ice cream." Olivia guided their cart down the frozen aisle. "Any particular kind you want?" when she didn't receive an answer she looked over the see Alex staring at her, the blonde almost in a daze. "What?"

Alex stepped closer and smiled "Just reminiscing about earlier." This earned a smile from Olivia as well. Alex eyed the brunette's form, taking time to focus on how her sweater hugged her curves perfectly.

"My eyes are up here." Olivia chuckled as she turned back to the ice cream case.

"I can't help myself." Alex pouted. She wrapped her arm around Olivia's torso, her hand barely ghosting the underside of Olivia's left breast "Best damn titties in New York City."

Olivia let out a short burst of laughter, then quickly covered her mouth when she noticed she'd drawn the attention of a couple other shoppers. "Just pick some ice cream!" a faint blush starting to cover her cheeks.

After returning home they made a goodnight call to the kids. All four expressing how much they missed their moms, but also wishing them a good weekend. They loved their careers and were proud of the work they did, but it didn't define them. What defined them, in their opinion, and what mattered most was their family. It was something they'd decided years ago when Joey was a baby, when they leave the courthouse or the precinct they are no longer ADA or Lieutenant, they are parents. The most important roles in their lives were Moms to Joey, Presley, Landon and Noah.

They were now curled up on opposite ends of the couch facing one another, a blanket covering their entwined legs. Both were reading a book as they sipped from their glasses of wine. "I really do miss the kids," Alex said suddenly "But this is so nice."

"It is." Olivia closed her book and laid it on the coffee table, Alex copying her actions. The brunette stood and dimmed the lights a bit, the candles they'd lit helping bathe the room in a glow. They were quiet for a bit when Olivia spoke again "I hate to admit it, but your Mom was right. We needed this. We need time together."

Alex leaned forward and took Olivia's hand "As much as I hate admitting she's right, she was." She smiled as Olivia leaned forward "I love you so much, and that will never change, but we do need time to reconnect. We need to just be with one another."

"I couldn't agree more."

Olivia turned and relaxed into her wife's embrace, Alex wrapping the blanket around them. "So," Olivia said as she tilted her head "About what you said at the store." Alex furrowed her eyebrows in question "About my um…" she glanced down at her chest while grinning.

Alex chuckled "Yes?"

"What do you mean they're the best in New York City?" she feigned hurt "I think I should be insulted."

Alex wrapped her arms tighter around her love and kissed her head "How about best damn titties in the world?"

"That's more like it." she leaned in for a kiss. "And yours are pretty damn awesome, so mine aren't the only 'best damn titties' in the world."

They were quiet again for a bit when Alex finally sighed "I was hoping for a repeat of earlier, but I'm so sleepy I can't hold my eyes open much longer."

"Me too, let's go to bed." Olivia stood and pulled her up "Don't worry we have three more days, plenty of time for repeats!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally got around to finishing this one. I knew how I wanted it to start out, it was just finishing it. I wanted this last chapter to be a little reminiscent and an appreciation of what they have. For those of you hoping for an update on Mess, please know I am doing everything I can to get an update out. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Fuck!" Alex groaned as she rolled off the brunette and collapsed next to her on the bed.

Olivia laughed and tilted her head to look at her wife "I think that's what we've been doing for the last…" she reached out and grabbed her phone to see the time "Two hours."

"So much for that walk on the beach and breakfast at a café, huh?"

"Guess we could go for a walk then get lunch." She reached down and took Alex's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together "Although I will admit, waking up with your hand in my panties beats breakfast and walk on the beach any day."

Alex chuckled, pulling Olivia's hand up and kissing the back of it. "Well, when I woke my hand was on your hip…so I thought, why not?" both laughed for a moment. "I do like the idea of going for a walk then grabbing lunch, but we're gonna have to wait a while. I'm not sure my legs can support me right now."

Olivia rolled and rested her head on Alex's abdomen just below her breasts. She trailed her hand down over her wife's stomach, it was still as flat and taught as it had been in their youth but now held a softness that came along with age. Olivia lightly traced the C-section scar that was low on Alex's abdomen, a small smile ghosting her lips at the memory of her children's birth.

Alex began lightly running her fingers through Olivia's hair, smiling when she felt Olivia's fingers slide over her scar. It was something Olivia had begun years ago, and it always made Alex smile. And even though she couldn't see the brunette's face she knew her wife was smiling. Their bodies finally began to cool, Alex reached down and pulled the covers up slightly.

Olivia snuggled further into the blonde "Mmm, I love this spot." She turned her head just enough to place a kiss to Alex's skin "I love laying like this."

"So do I." suddenly a loud growl from both their stomachs broke the silence, both erupting in laughter.

Olivia rose up and kissed the blonde quickly "You stay here, I'll go grab us something to eat." She stood from the bed and looked around for something to put on "We have a few bagels left over, how's that sound?" not receiving an answer she turned to see Alex smiling goofily at her "What?"

"Don't mind me, just enjoying the view!" she waggled her eyebrows as she gave her naked wife another once over.

Olivia grabbed an over-sized t-shirt from the foot of the bed, then looked over her shoulder and shook her behind at the blonde before pulling the shirt over her head.

It had been a wonderful little getaway, but now their weekend was nearing its end. Now Saturday morning they had one last full day before heading home the next afternoon. Friday had been a day of leisure; a walk on the beach followed by brunch at a little café, they spent the next few hours simply wandering around town mostly window shopping but also picking up a few things here and there. In the afternoon they packed a light lunch and drove out to Sag Harbor to watch the boats coming and going. That evening they had dinner while sitting in the floor at the coffee table in front of the fire, a little remembrance of their college days and their many dinners around the coffee table.

Downstairs Olivia fixed a tray with a couple remaining bagels and cream cheese while waiting for the coffee. She stared out the window over the backyard, memories from all the years she'd been coming to this house flooding her mind. She could easily see her and Alex as kids running and playing on a summer afternoon, later years after they began dating trying to sneak a kiss here and there. Her mind then drifted to more recent times; Joey still learning to walk and toddling across the yard holding onto Alex's fingers as the blonde walked behind him, the twins running around in their diapers chasing their older brother, the summer after Noah's adoption their youngest getting out of the pool and jerking his diaper off then running naked around the yard earning laughter from the family and a mischievous grin on his face.

Olivia startled when she felt familiar arms sliding around her waist. "Hey, I said I'd bring breakfast up to you."

"I know." Alex whispered while burying her face in Olivia's neck. "I just missed you."

"I miss you too whenever we're apart." She wrapped her arms around Alex's and pulled them tighter.

"So, what were you thinking? I could hear your mind turning as I walked in here."

"Just reminiscing."

"About?" a kiss to Olivia's neck as she followed her gaze out the window.

"Our life, our past, and all the wonderful memories we have here."

Alex smiled brightly, a few tears misting her eyes "We've had some great times."

Olivia quickly fixed their coffee and sat it on the tray, turning to face the blonde "And many, many more to come."

"Many, many, many more to come." Alex answered with a kiss.

Olivia picked up the tray and nodded upstairs "So, back to bed and breakfast?"

Alex followed the brunette toward the stairs "Absolutely! Who knows when our next chance to lounge in bed will be?"

* * *

A couple hours later they were jogging along the waves, enjoying a sunny spring day on the beach. As they ran Alex reflected on how rare it was to be able to spend time as just a couple. Granted they had opportunities for an evening out for dinner or a show, but most of their time alone was as they got ready for bed at night and occasionally when they could grab lunch together. Her mind drifted back to their younger days when it was just the two of them living in their little apartment, then on to the time after law school when they were navigating their budding careers. As difficult as it could be at times, her working many hours as a young ADA and Olivia working long shifts proving herself as a young officer, it also held some of her favorite memories.

"Where to now?" Olivia asked as they slowed down.

"Well, I'd say before we go eat we should go home and shower." She glanced down at their sweaty bodies "Two sweaty middle-aged women having lunch in public probably isn't so chic in the Hamptons."

Olivia laughed as she took her wife's hand and crossed the street, heading in the direction of their house. "Okay, one...I refuse to believe we're middle aged. And two, I don't think we've ever exactly been Hampton chic. I mean usually we're trying to wrangle four kids who are wanting to go in opposite directions at the same time."

After a trip home for a quick shower and change of clothing they were now seated at a sidewalk table at one of their favorite cafes. Olivia sat her glass of tea down and eyed the woman opposite her, Alex staring off in the distance "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" her attention now returning to her wife.

"I asked what you were thinking about."

Alex reached across the table, placed her hand over Olivia's and smiled "Us."

"What about us?"

"Our past, our present," she smiled "Our future."

Olivia grinned "If we weren't already married I'd think you were about to propose."

"Olivia Cabot-Benson, will you marry me?"

"A million times over."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent leisurely, simply wandering the streets and enjoying just being together. Alex slipped her arm around the brunette's waist and pulled her closer as they walked, causing Olivia to smile. While they had never been over the top with public displays of affection, even more so as they grew older, Olivia loved the simple displays of affection from her wife. She didn't need overt romantic gestures, sure they were nice, but a simple squeeze of her hand or Alex's arm around her waist was more than enough for her.

They toured a new art gallery that had recently opened before returning to the house. Olivia took time to observe the blonde as Alex studied the painting in front of her. Olivia could appreciate art, some of the abstract stuff she didn't quite get, but Alex enjoyed it and in turn Olivia enjoyed it.

"What?"

Olivia was pulled from her daydreaming to see Alex smiling at her. "What?"

"You were staring with this happy yet goofy smile on your face."

"Just admiring the art." Olivia said, taking Alex's hand in her own as they continued around the small gallery.

"You liked that one?" Alex furrowed her eyebrows "You don't typically like works like that."

Olivia squeezed her hand "I wasn't talking about the painting."

A grin followed by a peck on the cheek, Alex knew exactly what the brunette was referring to. She smiled brightly "You're such a sap."

"Only for you."

"So, our last night here." Alex said as they finally started their walk home. "What do we want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we could go out for dinner, maybe catch a movie. I read in the paper there is a new play at that little theater over in Sag Harbor."

"How about just staying in? We could fix dinner, find a movie on Netflix, and just relax."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't really wanted to go out to begin with. "Sounds perfect."

Olivia grinned as they started up the driveway of their house "Plus, if we decide we want to make out like a couple of horny teenagers we don't have to worry about getting kicked out of the movie theater." She reached out and pinched Alex's side "I know how handsy you like to get from time to time."

"Oh please!"

"Oh please my ass! I can count on one hand how many times we've been to the movies and you _didn't_ cop a feel!"

"It's not my fault they're so perfect and just…there." Alex held her hands out in front of her.

They walked through the house, discarding their shoes as they went. Olivia pulled them each a bottle of water from the refrigerator "They're just there, huh?"

"It's like they're taunting me." now both were laughing "Like they're saying 'squeeze me Alex, squeeze me. Come play with us.'"

"You're really not right, you know." Olivia said as she tried to regain control of her laughter.

Alex pulled her close "And you wouldn't have me any other way." her lips covering the brunette's in a passionate kiss.

A few hours later they were seated on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table along with a bottle of wine and two glasses, a bowl of popcorn between them. Alex flipped through Netflix trying to figure out what to watch "How about this one?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to mention that one to you. It looks good." Olivia said as Alex selected The Crown.

"More popcorn?" Olivia asked, halfway through the first episode.

"Guess that's what we get for making such a light dinner."

"It's all we had left in the fridge."

"Ooh!" Alex exclaimed as she closed the freezer "There's still some ice cream!"

"Can't let that go to waste, can we?"

A few candles cast light from their dying flames across the ceiling, an empty wine bottle along with an empty bowl and an empty ice cream container with two spoons sat on the coffee table. The TV was still playing but neither was paying attention. Alex was reclined against the corner of the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table. Olivia lay in a similar position, only slightly on her side leaning into the blonde. Her hand was resting on Alex's chest just over her heart while Alex's right hand was lightly running through Olivia's hair and her left rested on the brunette's hip. The kisses they shared were slow and gentle, neither getting too passionate.

"I miss our kids like crazy, but I miss being able to have moments like this too." Olivia whispered as she placed a few kisses along Alex's cheek.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier." She pulled back just enough to look Olivia in the eye "I mean as crazy as the early years were of trying to balance our relationship and our careers, I miss the little moments like this." she glanced at a picture of the kids on a nearby table "I love laying like this with you, but at the same time I love us laying on the couch at home watching a movie as a family, at least one or two kids curled up against us."

"We've built a pretty great life, haven't we?" the brunette's voice going slightly higher as she tried to control her emotions.

"We've built the best life." Alex replied as she pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Late Sunday morning they were headed back to the city, having opted for an early drive back to avoid the afternoon traffic. A gorgeous morning they once again made the trip with the top down on the Mustang. Olivia sang along to the radio while Alex danced in the seat next to her.

Turning onto their street Olivia guided the car into a spot, both sighed as they sat there in silence for a moment. They looked up at the house then to one another. "Ready to go back to the real world?" Alex sighed.

"As long as I've got you by my side, I'm ready for anything."

Alex leaned over for a kiss "I'll always be by your side."

"Hey, we're back!" Olivia called out as they walked in.

They were met with silence.

Alex gave her a sideways glance "It's too quiet." she looked around the living room "They've tied my Mom up and are plotting their takeover of the city."

Olivia laughed "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Have you met our kids?" Alex deadpanned.

Walking through the house they finally made out the sounds of their family coming from the back. When they entered the kitchen they saw all four kids, along with Laura, rushing around the small patio area.

"Hey guys!" Alex opened the French doors.

"Mommy! Momma!" the kids shouted as they ran for their mothers.

"What's all this?"

"We made you lunch!" Presley said excitedly.

"All by yourselves?" Olivia ruffled Noah's hair.

"No!" Noah giggled "Grandma helped!"

"Actually," Laura said stepping over to hug both women "Joey made the salad all by himself."

Alex pulled her oldest to her for a hug "Sounds like we have a little chef in the making."

The boy smiled "I like it. Maybe I can help a little with dinner sometimes?"

"We'll never turn down extra help!" Olivia laughed as she took a seat at the table.

Alex handed over a bag of treats from her Mom's favorite deli and bakery in the Hamptons as a thank you for babysitting, before taking a seat herself.

"So, I take it you two had a good time?" she raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Great time." Alex replied "And that's all you're getting."

Their lunch was far from quiet as they listened as each kid caught them up on the last few days. Each one, even little Noah, talking with excitement as if every detail of their lives had been the most important thing in the world to happen.

After helping clean up Laura said her goodbyes, more than ready to go home for a little rest.

"This is for you." Olivia said as she walked the older woman to her car.

Laura looked at the piece of paper with a date, time and address on it, then quizzically back to the brunette.

"Just a little thank you from me for this weekend, for encouraging Alex and me to take a little time for ourselves. That is the address for a spa Alex and I have been to a couple times, they're excellent. I called this morning and made an appointment for you. Manicure, pedicure, facial, massage, the works."

"You are too sweet." She pulled Olivia in for a hug. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, I wanted to." She sighed and glanced at the house. "Alex and I have the best life, it's turned out beyond our dreams. We're so proud of the family we have, but we also need to remember to take time for us too." She sighed "So thank you for reminding us of that."

"I'll always remind you." she grinned mischievously "I remember what it's like. I love you both, but I needed a break from you two at times as well."

The rest of the afternoon and evening was family time. Laura had made sure homework was completed, chores done, and everything kid related was ready to go for Monday morning. A trip to the park that afternoon, followed by an early dinner and a movie.

Baths given, kids winding down for the night, both ladies sat at the kitchen island with their phones and calendars spread out in front of them. "So, parents' night for the twin's school is Wednesday and Noah's teacher wants us for a parent teacher conference on Friday." Alex said while glancing at her schedule.

"I can make Wednesday night, and if I shift a meeting I can be there Friday as well."

"Both days are good for me." Alex replied "Um, Joey has a dentist appointment Tuesday afternoon."

"I gotta meet Dodds at One PP Tuesday afternoon." The brunette groaned.

"That's fine, I'm not in court this week so I can take him."

Olivia stood but was surprised when Alex stood and pushed her back against the counter. "And, date night for us Friday night? I'll see if Lucy is free and give my Mom a break."

"I look forward to it." Olivia barely got out before Alex's lips covered her own.

"Eww!"

Both looked over to see all four kids staring at them. "What's 'eww'?" Alex laughed.

"Kissing!" Noah said with a funny face.

"You kiss us all the time." Alex pulled him into her arms.

"Cause I love you Mommy."

To this day it amazed Alex how her kids could still melt her heart. "And I love you too baby."

"Aren't you getting too old to be kissing all the time?" Joey asked with Olivia's signature smirk.

"You're never too old, son." Olivia grabbed him playfully.

"Okay." He pulled away grinning but gave them a more serious look "Just don't do it in front of my friends!"

"It's getting late." Alex laughed as the kids begrudgingly left the kitchen. "Brush your teeth and we'll be up in a few to tuck you in."

As soon as they were alone again Alex turned back into her wife, placing a few kisses on her neck "And as soon as they're asleep I'll tuck you in."

Olivia kissed her wife quickly then ran towards the stairs, calling out as she charged up them "Bedtime guys!"

Alex laughed as she followed along.

Kids tucked in, hugs and kisses given, Alex grabbed the brunette by the waist and slowly backed her into their room. "I enjoyed our weekend, but I think we could do with a little more _reconnecting_." She waggled her eyebrows.

"If this is what a weekend away does to you, I think we need to do it a little more often." Olivia chuckled as she fell back on the bed, pulling Alex down on top of her.


End file.
